Classification of Magic
'''Theoretical Magic & Its Use''' There are some theories which are basis or foundation of many magic. This theories may be used directly for Magic Sequences like Decomposition based [[Decomposition#Mist Dispersion|Mist Dispersion]] or [[Counter Magic#Gram Dispersion|Gram Dispersion]] Cardinal Code for Gravitation [[Invisible Bullet]] but to also as a foundation to create new magic like [[Angelina Kudou Shields#Brionac|Heavy Metal Burst - Brionac]] or [[Baryon Lance|Tatsuya's Baryon Lance Magic]]. A few examples would be: # [[Cardinal Codes]] # [[Decomposition]] # [[Free After Execution]] Area of Effect (AOE) Magic It is magic which affects an area surrounding a target, affecting the Eidos itself through magic. A few examples of this [[Optical Magic]], [[Ultimate Scattering]], etc. It is flexible enough in theory to be able to be used by Ancient Magic and Modern Magic equally, like [[10 Magic Institutes#9th Research Institute|Matoi]] the Ancient Magic used by [[Kokonoe Yakumo]] and its Modern Magic counterpart [[Parade]]. Modern Magic Modern Magic (現代魔法) is categorized by the type of action instead of its apparent nature. It is divided into four major categories: Systematic, Perception, Non-Systematic, and Outer-Systematic. Modern Magic was based on studies on super natural powers (magicians in the early period were referred to as such). Rather than categorizing magic by its visual aspects, like "the flame is burning" or "the wind is blowing", they categorize them by its effects. "Speed, Weight", "Movement, Vibration", "Converge, Dissipate", and "Absorb, Disperse" are known as the 4 System/8 Type magic. Granted, there are some exemptions to this category. Magic that is not a part of the 4 System/8 Type magic is broken down into 3 categories. One is perception type magic known as "ESP" (Extra Sensory Perception, not Extra Special Power). Another is a magic that does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with phenomena, "Eidos", but aims to control the Psion itself. This is known as Non-Systematic Magic.[[Enrollment Chapter (I)#Chapter 5|Volume 1, Chapter 5]] pg 166-167 However, considering that most forms of magic are Systematic in nature, modern magic has become synonymous with Systematic Magic. Psion manipulation is technically a part of the 4 System/8 Type, and is not only limited to Non-Systematic Magic. Systematic Magic Systematic Magic (系統魔法) is further divided into 4 major types and each contain 2 sub-types. These are collectively known as the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types. [[Cardinal Codes]] are [[Magic Sequence]]s that are supposed to be the building blocks of these systems. '''''Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types''''' Most Modern Magics are categorized within this section. Most Magic Sequences combine several Types to create its intended effect. '''Speed and Weight/Mass''' :Speed Magic involves speeding up or slowing down the target, hence its name. A Magician can also use personal Speed Magic, allowing him to move at speeds surpassing human limits. Speed Magic directly alters the inertia of an object. Consider this as changing the momentum of a moving object. :Weight Magic involves the weight of objects, reducing or increasing it. It can help reduce the gravitational pull and allow for jumps that travel 100 yards. The "[[Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic]]" are problems that are theoretically possible using this system, but still cannot be achieved, at least until Flying Magic was developed. The three are; Perpetual Motion Devices based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion, Generalized Flying Magic and Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Reactors. '''Examples''' ''(Speed Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Blast Blast] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Speed-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_Blades Dancing Blades] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Movement-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Meteor Dry Meteor] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Explosion Explosion] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Freeze_Flame Freeze Flame] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Oscillation-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Hale_Particles Hale Particles] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Linear_Sandstorm Linear Sandstorm] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Bounce Multiple Bounce] * Deceleration (Mentioned during the Shiba siblings visiting Onna Airforce Base – needs confirmation) ''(Weight Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Battering_Ram Battering Ram] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dojigiri Dojigiri] ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Invisible_Bullet Invisible Bullet] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mock_Teleportation Mock Teleportation] †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Pressure_Slash Pressure Slash] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Thousand_Tatami Thousand Tatami] ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Yamatsunami Yamatsunami] (Another/Alternate version Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi) '''Movement and Oscillation/Vibration''' :Movement Magic involves altering an object's velocity and path. Through Movement Magic, an object can change directions or completely stop in its tracks. The difference between Movement Magic and Speed Magic is that Movement Magic does not affect the inertia of an object. If an egg were subjected to only Movement magic, it would break itself apart because of the inertia inside the egg even though it has technically stopped moving. [[Enrollment Chapter (II)#Chapter 8|Volume 2, Chapter 8]] :Oscillation Magic involves the vibration of targets. Waves can be produced, controlled and dampened with this magic.Temperature change can also be achieved through this by forcibly increasing or reducing the vibration at the molecular level of the target. :'''Examples''' ''(Movement Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Armor Air Armor] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Movement-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Blast Blast] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Speed-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Exploder Exploder] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Compulsory_Arrest Compulsory Arrest] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_Blades Dancing Blades] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Movement-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Abyss Abyss] (Strategic Class Magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Blizzard Dry Blizzard] †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Heated_Turbulence Heated Turbulence] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Interference_Armour Interference Armour] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Breaker Iron Breaker] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Land_Tsunami Land Tsunami] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning Lightning] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Bullet_Tathlum Magic Bullet Tathlum] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Million_Edge Million Edge] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Engravement Magic combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mock_Teleportation Mock Teleportation] †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Phalanx Phalanx] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Reflector Reflector] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Rest Rest] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Self_Marionette Self Marionette] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Suffocating_Turbulence Suffocating Turbulence] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Suspension Suspension] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsuzan Tetsuzan] (Another/Alternate Version - Lightning Tetsuzan) ''(Oscillation Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Active_Air_Mine Active Air Mine] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Evil-Eye Evil-Eye] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Freeze_Flame Freeze Flame] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Oscillation-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno Inferno] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Kyokan_Jigoku Kyokan Jigoku] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mine_Genesis Mine Genesis] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Muspelheim Muspelheim] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Niflheim Niflheim] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Oscillation_Mine Oscillation Mine] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Phonon_Maser Phonon Maser] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Veil Silent Veil] †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Non-Systematic-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Slithering_Sanders Slithering Sanders] †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Blade Sonic Blade] '''Convergence and Dispersion''' :Convergence Magic involves selectively isolating targets within a target area. It can create a space where carbon dioxide gathers in the center, while all other gasses are pushed out, for example. :Dispersion Systematic Type Magic is defined as magic that interferes with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulate gamma rays is categorized as Dispersal Type Magic because the magic interferes with light particles. This type of magic was developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons. An extreme form of dispersal magic may be [[Decomposition]], although Tatsuya's Decomposition appears closer to being a [[Classification of Magic#Superpower|Superpower]]. :'''Examples''' ''(Convergence Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Armor Air Armor] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Movement-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Bullet Air Bullet] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Bias_Release Bias Release] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Density_Manipulation Density Manipulation] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Blizzard Dry Blizzard] †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Meteor Dry Meteor] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Hale_Particles Hale Particles] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Heated_Turbulence Heated Turbulence] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Refraction_Magic Light Refraction Magic] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Linear_Sandstorm Linear Sandstorm] †(This magic is a Speed-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor_Stream Meteor Stream] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_Cage Mirror Cage] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mock_Teleportation Mock Teleportation] †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Optical_Magic Optical Magic] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Perfect_Diffusion Perfect Diffusion] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Suffocating_Turbulence Suffocating Turbulence] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Suspension Suspension] †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Scattering Ultimate Scattering] ''(Dispersion Systematic-type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma_Ray_Filter Gamma Ray Filter] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mock_Teleportation Mock Teleportation] †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Neutron_Barrier Neutron Barrier] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Perfect_Diffusion Perfect Diffusion] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Rupture Rupture] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Shift_Magic Shift Magic] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Slithering_Sanders Slithering Sanders] †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) * Disruption (Used by Angelina Kudou Shields during her fight with the Vampire [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/#cite_note-0 [1]]) '''Absorb (Absorption) and Release''' :Absorb Systematic Magic affects the interaction between particles and energy. For example, absorption magic can affect how much light an object absorbs (can alter colors) or even how much oxygen iron absorbs to form rust. Mari has an Absorption Magic that stops carbon particles from interacting with heat and light and instead forces it to react with oxygen to create carbon dioxide. [[Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (I)#Chapter 7|Volume 6, Chapter 7]] :Release Systematic Magic interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic and composite particles. [[Nine Schools Competition Chapter (II)#Chapter 10|Volume 4, Chapter 10]] '''Examples''' ''(Absorb/Absoption Systematic-Type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Refraction_Magic Light Refraction Magic] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_Cage Mirror Cage] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Optical_Magic Optical Magic] †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) ''(Release Systematic-Type Magic):'' * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Coulomb_Force_Control Coulomb Force Control] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Blizzard Dry Blizzard] †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Meteor Dry Meteor] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Hale_Particles Hale Particles] †(This magic is a Speed-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Road_Extension Road Extension] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Spark Spark] * [http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Needle Thunder Needle] ‡(This magic is a Release-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Sensory Type Magic Also known as ESP or Extra Sensory Perception. '''Examples''' ''(Sensory Systematic-type Magic):'' *[[Multi-Scope]] *[[Elemental Sight]] *[[Poisoned Bees]] *[[Parade]] ‡(This magic is a Sensory Systematic-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Non-Systematic Type Magic Non-Systematic Magic (無系統魔法) does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, [[Eidos]], but aims to control the [[Psion]] itself. Unlike normal magic, these are usually affected by distance, as the psions travel through real space instead of the information dimension. '''Examples''' ''(Non-Systematic-type Magic):'' *[[Counter Magic]] **[[Counter Magic#Antinite|Antinite]] **[[Counter Magic#Cast Jamming|Cast Jamming]] **[[Counter Magic#Gram Demolition|Gram Demolition]] **[[Counter Magic#Gram Dispersion|Gram Dispersion]] **[[Counter Magic#Zone Interference|Zone Interference]] **Psion Bullet ([[Saegusa Mayumi|Mayumi]]) *Compound Waves (Used by Tatsuya during his mock battle against Hattori) *Resonance/Resonate (Used by Tatsuya during the NSC Monolith Code Rookie Division - Tatsuya's 1st match) *Particle Release Magic ([[Saegusa Mayumi|Mayumi]]) *[[Phantom Blow]] (as per [[Kichijouji Shinkurou]] opinion) *[[Silent Veil]] †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Non-Systematic-type combination magic) *[[Surge]] Outer-Systematic Type Magic Outer-Systematic Magic (系統外魔法) does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. They don't belong to any type of system. Some examples are magic the manipulate spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control. However, these have many specialized effects so there are strict limits imposed on them. Out of them, the restrictions are harshest on the Mental Interference Type Magics (brainwashing tools) Mental Interference Magic Also known as MI Magic. Mental Interference is a sub category under the Outer-Systematic type Magic which is mostly shrouded in secrecy due to the restrictions and lack of known counters in the Magic community. The [[10 Magic Institutes#4th Research Institute|4th Research Lab's]] research subject was Mental-Interference and many of the Yotsuba Clan members are able to perform MI magic. Known users are [[Shiba Miya]], [[Tsukuba Yuuka]], [[Tsukuba Touka]]. '''Examples''' ''(Outer-Systematic-type Magic):'' *[[Nakajou Azusa#Magical Abilities|Azusayumi]] *[[Shiba Miyuki#Outer-Systematic Magic|Cocytus]] *[[Ghost Walker]] ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Grim Reaper]] *[[Luna Strike]] *[[Mandrake]] *[[Mental Design Interference]] *[[One Command]] *[[Pledge]] *[[Spirit Magic]] (, Magic that controls or manipulates Spirits is classified as External Systematic / Outer Systematic [[Classification of Magic#Outer-Systematic Type Magic|Outer-Systematic Type Magic]]) **Echo Maze **Golden Electron Silkworms **Sense Tuning **Summoning magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) *[[Wood and Stone]] ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Ancient Magic : ''Main Article: [[Ancient Magic]]'' Developed before modern magic, Ancient Magic is capable of a variety of things, most of it specialized beyond the capabilities of modern magic. Generally, Ancient Magic is slower and more focused than modern magic, as practitioners do not use [[Casting Assistant Device (CAD)]] and instead use talismans and the like. As well, back in the day, slower invocation speeds were prevalent, so magic sequences were often much more convoluted to prevent easy identification and negation of the spell. Ancient Magic and modern magic use the same principle, use interference on data and rewrite the phenomenon, but are expressed in different ways. Families that inherit Ancient Magics tend to hide their abilities, although in the new age of categorization, it tends to be a little less pronounced. In terms of surprise attacks, Ancient Magic boasts superior firepower and secrecy. There are some ancient magics that allow people to fly, which was impossible to replicate with modern magic until [[Shiba Tatsuya]] accomplished it. '''Examples''' ''(Ancient Magic):'' *[[Coiled Silk Force]] *[[Dissection]] *[[Divine Earth Magic]] **Ant Hell **Earth Pit **Earth-shaker **Earth Splitter **Exorcism Cut **Karura En **Magical Mist and Barrier **Summoning Magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) **Wild Hair *[[Dojigiri]] ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Geis]] *[[Ghost Walker]] ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Golden Electron Silkworms]] ‡(This magic is a Spirit Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Loyalty Spell (Used on the replicated Parasite Dolls by Kudou Clan [[Steeplechase Chapter#Chapter 1|Volume 13, Chapter 1]] pg 87 *[[Ninjutsu]] **Onibi **Matoi **Will O'wisp *[[Parade]] ‡(This magic is a Sensory Systematic-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Spirit Magic]] (Magic that controls or manipulates Spirits is classified as External Systematic / Outer Systematic [[Classification of Magic#Outer-Systematic Type Magic|Outer-Systematic Type Magic]]) **Echo Maze **Golden Electron Silkworms **Sense Tuning **Summoning magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) *[[Steel Qigong]] *Thunder Cloud *Thunder Spawn (inferior version of Thunder Cloud) *[[Thousand Tatami]] ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Thunder Needle]] ‡(This magic is a Release-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Wataboshi (Used by Mikihiko during his fight with the Vampire [[Visitor Chapter (I)#Chapter 6|Volume 9, Chapter 6]] pg 169 *[[Wood and Stone]] ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *[[Yellow Turban Doll Warriors]] ‡(Taoist Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Superpower (Supernatural power) Superpowers/Supernatural Powers (超能力) are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability. The term 'Supernatural Power (Superpower)' was initially used synonymously for Magicians as their ability was then purely inherent, but the term is now no longer synonyms to Magicians because the magicians are now a product of sudden mutation and has been spread around to the public due to 'systematization as a technology'. '''Examples''' ''(Superpowers (Supernatural power):'' *[[Decomposition]] *[[Elemental Sight]] *[[Material Burst]] (Strategic Class Magic) *Pyrokinesis *[[Regrowth]] '''Users''' ''(Superpowers (Supernatural power):'' Magic ranking system The Magic-spells are generally classified as A, B and C Ranks. This classification seems to concern magic designed to use in anti-personnel applications. The probable criteria of division into the ranks: * A Rank - Lethal magic, or magic causing at least injuries resulting in long standing or definitive disability (e.g. [[Rupture]]) * B Rank - Magic causing injuries resulting in definitive or at least long standing disability, although lethality is not out of question (e.g. [[Sonic Blade]]) * C Rank - magic causing injuries resulting in short standing or temporary disability (e.g. [[Divine Earth Magic#Thunder Spawn|Thunder Spawn]]) Magic not intended for anti-personnel use may get rank in this system if collateral effects when using it may result in human injuries of some degree (e.g. [[Battering Ram]] is classified as A-Rank if used against people in closed environments). NSC has rules prohibiting uses of A-Rank spells for anti-personal combat competitions such as Monolith code while such rules are relaxed for competitions such as Icicle Destruction or Speed Shooting. '''It is possible to categorize other magics that don't fit in the ranking system above as:''' :➨ Forbidden Spells - Magic that Interferes with the Workings of the Body (refer to [[Extra]]); and Outer Systematic Magics (or Mental Interference Magics) are mostly forbidden as there are basically no counters to them at all e.g. [[Mental Design Interference]] by [[Shiba Miya]], [[Cocytus]] by [[Shiba Miyuki]], [[Pledge]] by [[Tsukuba Touka]] and [[Azusayumi]] by [[Nakajou Azusa]]. :➨ Strategic-Class Spells - e.g. [[Heavy Metal Burst]] by Stars' High-Commander Angie Sirius and [[Material Burst]] by Special Lt. Ooguro Ryuuya. Non-Categorized Magic Spells Magic spells which are still not categorized yet or whose categories are currently unknown/uncertain. These are to be moved to the specific sections once it is known which systems they belong to. *[[Decomposition]] (Superpower) *[[Heavy Metal Burst]] (Strategic Class Magic - FAE) *[[Lightning Rod]] *[[Phobos]] *[[Synchronized Linear Fusion]] (Strategic Class Magic) *[[Tuman Bomba]] (Strategic Class Magic) References